That's Lit
https://soundcloud.com/user-85984501/thats-lit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svdSxSaINe4 About The songs starts with a nice bass that will give you chills. The Kay starts spitting his bars about good habits, respecting your parents and self promotion. It is a great rap song by Kay and it will always be a fan favorite. The song makes rap teach good morals. It will always hold up as a great song. European Citizens the 8th songs all have comedic stories, themes, and lyrics. And this song really introduces you to that. History In order to poke fun at the modern rap scene, Kay created a rap song that was the exact opposite of what rap was. He created a parody and created this wonderful master piece. Run Time 3:11 Lyrics Lyrics: Intro Ooh, ooh, Yo yo yo yo yo, Kay Loni Back on the mic, my flow is so tight The best rapper in the game, I just be rapping all night YUH! Hello fellow kids, I'm hip and cool just like you I'm gonna show you I'm lit fam squad too! ooh! (Here we go, ooh) Chorus Basketball is lit, Prank phone calls are lit being respectful to the law is lit Doing school is lit, playing pool is lit Telling all your family they're cool, that's lit Doing chores is lit, Getting scores is lit Listening to our raps so we'll become a hit, that's lit Having friends is lit, We be dominant We the best company in the studio, thst's lit With your squad, that's lit On a call, that's lit Picking all your friends up at the mall, that's lit Pandering to kids, that's just how we live Pouring more green cotton in our bank, that's lit Verse Hello fellow kids, I'm hip and cool just like you, I'm hippity... hip, I'm cool, I go to school, tell your parents that I'm cool We promote saftey rules and healthy habits too! Here's all you got to do to be so dope and rule! Don't do drugs or we'll beat you up, I mean...that's not what I meant to say, don't file a lawsuit or a claim,...what I meant to say is you'll associate with us, and you behavior will reflect on us, and your parents will hate us, then we'll go bankrupt, (Oh No) Don't get involved in fights at school (That's cool) That's all you got to do, That's cool (That's cool) Our rhyme schemes are so cool (That's cool) That's why you gotta listen to I (That's cool) All you got to do is subscribe (That's cool) The red button and bell notifies (That's cool) Getting those views all night (That's cool) A private jet will be our next flight (AAAH!) The third thing to know is to respect adults or you'll get punished and it will be all your fault (not ours) you'll be in the time out chair full of salt and all your privileges will be gone, you dult (skrrt) The last thing to know is don't give into peer pressure Don't let people tell you how to make your life better Speaking of which, go check out or twitch And check out our hits on soundcloud, that's lit Now you be lit, and you know it fits You're literally lit, snd we made your life better Don't give into peer pressure like we said I hope our subliminal messages will make your life better cause... Chorus Basketball is lit, Prank phone calls are lit being something something to the law is lit Listening is lit, Making us rich But I hope you know you're better than this, that's lit, oh Doing chores is lit, Getting scores is lit But you won't learn 'til you mess up, that's lit Having friends is lit, We be dominant But we know that it's your choice, that's lit With your squad, that's lit On a call, that's lit But we won't tell you what you need to do, that's lit Pandering to kids, that's just how we live But you don't have to listen to this, you're lit, ooh... Genre * Rap * Hip Ho[